the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Schomes
The Schomes is a commentator. History After several years of being a regular face in commentary requests, he started making commentaries in 2015. He began with a favorable reception to his own commentaries and was a member of Federation of the Exalted, which merged with Order of the Dimwitted Doves until he decided to leave ever since CFC fans attacked him for criticizing CFC's CGI, as well as feeling like he was never valued in the group. Until then, he came back to Federation of the Exalted in May 2016 after its revival. However, in September 2016, he was no longer in F.O.X. due to being kicked out. As of November 2016, he made another channel, Schomes Commentaries to continue doing commentaries in there instead of his Michael Schomer channel. He is considering on retiring from commentaries at the end of 2018. Avatars * Choji Akimichi (Naruto) Main * Caster (Fate/Zero) * Rider (Fate/Zero) relinquished it to [[David the savior]] * Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Boba Fett (Star Wars) * Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Rokusho (Medabots) * Jason Voorhees (Friday The 13th Franchise) * General Grievous (Star Wars) * Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider) * Archer (Fate/Stay Night) * Magmar (Pokémon) * Gilgamesh (Fate series) commentaries only * Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) * Mothra (Toho) Blaze's birthday People he commentated on * Boobop1987 (twice) * Protomario * The Queen Diclonious * fugativeredeye * mindoutofsync * CommentJack * Roaring Thunder Pursuit (twice) * Michael Kikle * Nihilistic Snake * Emer Prevost * TylerUwateGaming * A Moral Atheist * Doomasect * Doug Walker * John McClane (Co-op with Dirtbikeredden) * WatchMojo (twice) * AnimationRewind * TheSSUltimateGoku * DarkCrimsonKnight89 * Logan Vernier * Leo The Video Game Guy * Dillon Shell * ForneverWorld * YamatoAnime (thrice) * Astro Chan * Corey Margera * Sirmel11 * Red Robot * otakushinobi1 * Jonathan Reinglas * Next of Ken * GenVamp Storage Unit * Benthelooney * poke pivot * The Conumdrum * Cinematic Venom * TheMetalBlade5 * CinemaSins * Blaze (joke) * Blaze The Movie Fan * Kayden Marx (joke) * Jonah Smith, Supersonicward15 and Cl0wn-DUD3 * Misty Chronexia * Double4anime (F.O.X. Commentary with Boonslayer and 8363MTR) * Pl4y3r (Co-op with BlueFlame) * Flames of Insanity * Connor McNulty * MTN Productions * TheSportster (Lost One Shot) * BionicSlime * Redapplegp * Gr8 Darklord * Cinemassacre Commentaries he requested Before becoming a commentator himself, he has made a reputation for finding material dating all the way back in 2010. * 32k Commentaries: blowshimselfupdude commentary (2010 lost commentary on blowshimselfupdude) * Professor Commentaries- The Batman Conspiracy (Hollywoodrape/Hollywood God) * A SavageBroadcast Commentary: The Toppling of Ten (SuperCodyVideos) * Professor Commentaries - Professors, Critics, and Batmans OH MY! (Doug Walker) * Professor Commentaries - Just Call This my Christmas Special (LIQfilms) * Professor Commentaries - Whispery Fury (Ian Greene) * Azumanga OSC: High On Ateus- Revenge of The Subtitle (Connor McNulty) * A B.O.P Commentary: Batman Takes on The God Of Plebs (Hollywood God) * Commentary: The Poor Man's RaR (The Critic Reviewer) * Out of Hero's Head (TheHeroOfTommorrow) * Lets Just Comment Episode 26 (Co-op): Theranter69 - The Sweeping Generalization (Theranter69) * Commentary #13 (dirtbikeredden): This Girl is Too Far Gone for Saving (BeyondTheTrailer) * Blazin' Commentary 3: I guess we don't get, huh? (Gohan6425/TeenGohanFighter) * We Are Groot (BeyondTheTrailer) * If This Was A Commentary I'd Stand Alone (Midnight Fantom) * Commentary #24 (dirtbikeredden): The Holy Tri-op (Headbanger142) People who commentated on him * Ephrom Josine * Roaring Thunder Pursuit * TeenGohanFighter * 8363MTR * Cinematic Venom People he has co-op'd with * Dirtbikeredden * 8363MTR (F.O.X.) * Boonslayer (F.O.X.) * BlueFlame Trivia * He is in a relationship with AzumangaDiohFan101. Links *His YouTube channel *His Facebook Category:Commentators Category:2015